Sacrifice
by wolverinacullen
Summary: What would've happened if Victoria had joined James that fateful day in the ballet studio. -Better than summary, I promise. Trust me, I revised it twice-


**Sacrifice**

_AU-Twilight._

_Victoria POV_

To think I was staying behind was impossible. This was a coven of seven, and if one of us was going to die, it couldn't be him. I'd gotten on a plane to Phoenix right behind the Cullen coven. They didn't have much of a time advantage on me, but the little they did was far too precious. I arrived at the ballet studio to find the Cullen boy's scent already there. I cussed mentally, repeatedly, and ran inside.

He had James cornered against the mirror, about to bite. The girl was writhing in pain on the floor. I knew this stance, his bite was going to be incapacitating.

"James, no!" I screamed.

The boy turned to see me.

"Victoria?" James rasped. The way his eyes widened, I knew it was between he and I for the boy's kill, but I'd already promised myself, if one of us had to die, I wouldn't let it be him.

They boy lunged at me, and I danced out of the way. He was lethal right now, under the control of his instincts. He narrowly caught my arm, then feinted. He gripped ahold of me and I was airborne, my body shattering the mirror across the room. In an instant, the boy's grip was unbreakable around my throat.

"_Victoria_!" James roared. I saw him take the running leap, and I wasn't aware of my own scream to him, but my vision abruptly....

_James POV_

She was here. At first, her presence almost made me happy. I would see her before I died. I'd had a feeling she wouldn't stay behind, even if it was for her protection; she loved me with the intensity I loved her, that was why I knew she'd follow. When Cullen turned, the fire of rage in my chest began. I almost felt like I had a pounding heartbeat, fueled by adrenaline. I called to her, and he lunged for her. She got away the first time, but not the second. The mirror shattered, and I ran for her, calling for her. Her scream for me made my unbeating heart stop, "_James_!" her tone softened as she said, still loudly, "I love you..."

Then, my composure snapped; Cullen's teeth tore into her neck. I roared in rage, my vision going red as I threw him into the mirrored pillar opposite her, sending him smashing through. He came back, slamming me into the mirror at her side. My grip was far more powerful, and I sent him backwards into the door. The others were arriving, I saw, but the red haze began to fade as I turned back to Victoria.

She was crumpled to the floor, her throat torn out. Her eyes were open and glassy. My eyes stung, as if I could cry. I dropped to my knees beside her, taking her into my arms with a gentleness I had never been sure I was capable of. She didn't move, didn't twitch, and the broken sob fell from me before I could control it.

"Victoria...." I breathed. I stroked her vibrant hair from the wound, hoping, in vain.... "Vicky....No..."

I heard one of them move toward us and the coven leader knelt down beside me. He reached out, too close, and I growled at him, "Don't touch her."

My eyes returned to her. Her face didn't hold fear, or pain. Her eyes reflected love, love from seeing my face at the moment of her death. I stroked her hair back, and the hopelessness came, along with the feelings I never thought I'd experience, that I didn't care if anyone saw. My every sob held her name.

"James" Edward said, and instantly the rage burned in me again, but it was coupled with pain.

"Kill me" I whispered.

His voice sounded shocked, "What?"

"I don't give a fuck about your stupid little pet just fucking kill me!" I snarled, turning my head to look at him in the broken reflection across from us. I saw my own expression; broken, hopeless, dead while alive. I stared at the reflection of myself, holding her, and I spoke quietly, "I already told her I wouldn't live without her."

Edward stayed frozen, but the younger looking blond came forward. I nodded to him. He walked toward us. I leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Victoria's lips, then I let him kill me.

_It was bright, almost painfully bright. Victoria was there. She seemed disoriented._

_"James?" she asked._

_"I'm here" I told her._

_"Where are we?" she asked. She looked scared, "Are they-?"_

_"No. We're gone honey. They can't touch us" I said, soothingly. I took her hand, my fingers locking through hers. Whatever it was we were going into, we were going together._

The End

**AN- Once again, something from watching Twilight. I did wonder what would happen if James lost Victoria, so here this is. The italics are when they die. ****Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
